A Very Malec Christmas
by debookworm01
Summary: After being excited all year, Alec shares a very special Christmas with Magnus. Kisses are shared, presents are exchanged, and fluff ensues.


**Christmas fic. Malec. Lots of fluff. All human. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve. Alec had been counting down all year, for his favourite holiday; the one thing that made him look forward to each morning and every day that passed. Well, maybe not to that extent, but he was probably more excited than a little boy gazing at a mountain of presents on Christmas morning. From somewhere else in the spacious apartment, Magnus' booming voice could be heard singing carol songs at the top of his lungs. Alec was secretly pleased by the fact that his boyfriend had just as much Christmas spirit as himself, and it was times like this that Alec felt an explosion of emotions towards Magnus, his love. He shifted slightly on the couch, getting a better view of Chairman Meow, donned with a Santa hat and fluffy red boots. Alec laughed as the tiny cat leapt around the room, both chasing his tail and trying to attack the lights that were shining from the Christmas tree onto the carpet.

"I know you're excited for Christmas, but could you please show it a bit more through what you're wearing?" Magnus' voice chimed in, standing beside the couch with a hand on his hip. Alec sat up slightly, frowning at his boyfriend,

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing? Hoodies are comfy!" Alec pouted slightly, earning a grin from Magnus.

"You need a bit more colour in life, darling. After all, you have to keep up with my fabulous fashion sense now that we are officially dating." Magnus smirked, directing at his red, green and white knit sweater and extra-tight black leather pants. He had had tiny LED lights inserted into the tips of his hair, shining beams of white light in all directions.

"Not as fancy as usual," Alec noted,

"Yeah I figured I should tone it down a bit for Christmas, considering all the things we'll be doing together." Alec blushed faintly as Magnus leaned down and planted a dainty kiss on his forehead.

"But not now," Magnus stood up abruptly, "there's so much to do, food to make, things to arrange –"

"Food? What kinds of food?" Alec cut in eagerly.

"Oh, all the kinds of food you can imagine! Don't you worry about that sweet pea," Magnus said sweetly, before winking at Alec. "Now, seeing as Chairman is wearing the Santa hat, I was thinking of these for you…" He gently pushed some ridiculous looking reindeer ears onto Alec's head, much to the other's disapproval. "Oh, they suit you!" Magnus laughed, and Alec huffed, ripping the reindeer ears off his head.

"I'm not wearing these," he stated, but then hastily put them back on again after the look he received.

"Much better," said Magnus, beaming, before walking out of the room to finish his many errands, whistling as he went.

Alec sunk lower into the couch, sighing contently and closing his eyes. He really did love Christmas; the feelings of joy and togetherness that he felt during the festive season were enough to make him excited for months before the big day. Of course, the gifts were a plus, too.

Presently, a pressure was felt on his chest, and he opened his eyes to see Chairman's fluffy white face staring at him curiously.

"Hey Chairman," Alec murmured, petting the purring cat affectionately. "Don't tell Magnus, but I got him the best present ever."

The little cat mewed, flopping onto Alec's chest and flicking around onto his back.

"Yes, I'm totally sure he will absolutely love it," Alec said, fluffing up the fur on Chairman's stomach and laughing when the cat wriggled around and fell down on the couch beside him.

"You know, Christmas is my favourite holiday even without all the presents. It's like the one time of the year I can just completely be myself, you know, with Magnus. And it makes me talk to cats, apparently."

Alec looked down at Chairman Meow again, only to find the cat had disappeared under the couch. Yep, definitely losing it, he thought, before standing up and stretching.

Magnus had certainly decked the halls with boughs of holly, and the rest. Everywhere Alec looked there was colour, and lights and tinsel and mistletoe and everything else there could possibly be. Somehow it didn't look overkill; rather Alec thought it reminded him of something out of the movies, but more genuine and full of life. A sign above the front door leading out into hazy Brooklyn read: "'tis the season to be jolly" in large red and green letters. There was a large bowl of candy canes sitting on the side table beside the door, with a chain of Christmas lights snaking around it and down one of the legs of the table. The same line of Christmas lights travelled around the whole living room. Alec had to give a hand to Magnus' expertise. That man sure knew how to decorate in style.

The Christmas tree was even more spectacular. On every branch there hung a dozen different ornaments and baubles of silver and gold. Surprisingly, Magnus hadn't gone overboard with the tinsel on the tree, which added to the overall effect of silver and golden light. Rather than using hues of red, green, pink and blue for Christmas lights, he had used only white. However it made the tree look even more stunning, sending shoots of light across the room, while creating a warm glow that made Alec feel cosy inside. Beside the tree in the corner was the magnificent white marble fireplace that Magnus seldom used, but at the moment was blazing with red and orange flames. Alec walked over to admire the ornaments resting on the mantel piece. One was a snow globe that Alec could have sworn had tiny figurine versions of himself and Magnus inside, who were standing beside an impressive looking mansion, holding hands tightly. Beside the snow globe was a photograph of Magnus and Alec from that time they went to Paris, except Santa hats had been drawn onto their heads in red glittery gel pen. Alec rolled his eyes.

Hanging from the mantel piece was three red and white Christmas stockings with the names: Chairman Meow, Alec and Magnus written on them. Alec felt a surge of excitement boil inside of him, and contained it by coughing and turning away suddenly.

"Admiring my handiwork, are you Alexander?" Magnus purred, appearing out of thin air in front of him. Alec jumped slightly, before smiling warmly at his boyfriend.

"Magnus, this is all so amazing. I don't know what to say," Alec whispered.

"Then say no more!" Magnus laughed. "Now you'd better get off to bed soon or Santa won't come," he joked, eyes twinkling in the dim light. Alec feigned seriousness, nodding his head and grasping Magnus's hand.

"You'd better come to, or else you won't get presents either!"

He dragged Magnus towards their bedroom, and at the last minute pushed his boyfriend down onto the bed, before falling down on top of him and kissing him hungrily. Of course, sleep was the last thing on his mind.

* * *

Christmas day bloomed bright and early, and Magnus woke up to find a very excited Alec sitting at the foot of the bed, staring at him with those puppy-dog eyes that he loved.

"Magnus, you're awake!" the other man exclaimed, bouncing up and down in glee. "C'mon! We have to open the presents."

When Magnus didn't move and closed his eyes once more, Alec got more persistent.

"The presents Magnus!" he said, leaping on top of his boyfriend and shaking him dramatically.

"Okay, okay, _fine_," Magnus huffed; giving in to Alec's relentless shaking.

As they walked out into the lounge room, a magnificent sight lay before them. Underneath the Christmas tree lay presents of many different shapes and sizes, all neatly wrapped with bows and tags tied to them. Beside the tree stood a table completely covered in all kinds of Christmas foods, and Alec wasted no time at all grabbing a croissant and running over and ripping open the first gift addressed to him he could lay his eyes on. Even Chairman was scratching at a very large and oddly shaped present, mewing loudly and urgently. Magnus laughed in joy and went over to open his presents as well.

From Magnus, Alec received a wide variety of fluoro-coloured Hoodies – which he vowed to seldom wear – and approximately fifty pairs of Ray Bans, which he found slightly extravagant, but none the less kind of his boyfriend. Magnus opened up his presents from Alec to find an expensive-looking diamond-studded tiara and his favourite perfume that he had recently run out of, which was basically known for how costly it was. Magnus had been overjoyed about the perfume, and had decided that he would never take the tiara off. Chairman Meow, with help opening his presents from Magnus and Alec, received a lifetime supply of kitty treats from Alec, and a cat castle from Magnus that was later found to be filled with catnip.

Throughout the day, various friends and family arrived to exchange presents with Alec and Magnus. Jace arrived dressed as Santa himself, lugging around a large and lumpy sack, only to pull out some socks for Alec and some sparkly, tacky earrings for Magnus, who handled them with great distaste. Aside from the socks from Jace, Alec also received four other pairs, and Magnus tried to hide his jealousy after only receiving one pair, which were coloured hideous mustard yellow. From other loved ones they obtained a massive box of chocolates, a gigantic leg of ham, a pot plant and an assortment of homemade treats from Isabelle which remained untouched even weeks after Christmas day. Clary arrived and handed Magnus a painting overlooking London which she had made herself, and Alec's parents later came around and gave Alec and Magnus a beautiful, vintage china set that they thought would be put to better use by the young couple rather than themselves.

And after all the visitors had gone and the hubbub of a busy, Christmas day in Brooklyn had died away, Magnus and Alec had the apartment all to themselves. It was quiet and peaceful, and Alec sighed in relaxation as he thought back over the day, smiling to himself.

Magnus opened up the record player, placing the needle on a certain part of a record that was already on the player. After a short pause, Jingle Bell Rock by Bobby Helms started playing, and Alec smiled as the classic music filled his ears.

"Come dance with me," Magnus smiled, beckoning Alec over. The other man complied, wrapping his arms tenderly around Magnus shoulders. They swung in time to the gentle, upbeat music, laughing and enjoying their Christmas evening alone.

"You make Christmas so damn enjoyable, darling," Magnus said huskily, slowly leaning over to kiss Alec. His boyfriend beat him to it, crashing his lips against Magnus' passionately. After some time, Alec pulled away, smiling that smile Magnus loved,

"Don't ever leave me Magnus, you can't ever leave me. I want it to stay this way forever," Alec said, kissing Magnus again, and embracing his boyfriend more tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere, Alec," Magnus murmured as they swayed to the music, loving Alec's sudden display of fierce affection.

"Just embracing the moment – you know, moments like these make me feel so happy and fortunate to have you, to be with you and be yours. I just want to remember this as being the best Christmas ever, because you were in it."

Magnus could have sworn his heart broke right there and then, and hugged Alec tighter still, before pulling away to gaze into Alec's eyes,

"Alexander Lightwood, if it was possible for there to be someone I love more than you, they wouldn't exist. I love you more than I can say, but I can show you."

As the short song faded away, he took Alec's hand, and led him over to where he had hung a large cluster of mistletoe on the ceiling.

"Under the mistletoe," he said, "they say it's good luck, and a promise for happiness, long life and love."

"All I ever want when I'm with you," Alec said, hungrily sprinkling kisses along Magnus jawbone until he reached his boyfriend's lips. Magnus groaned ever so slightly, breathing in Alec's ravenous kisses and loving every second of it.

"I love you," he breathed, kissing Alec again, more tenderly this time.

"I love you more," Alec said.

"Merry Christmas Alexander."

"And a very Merry Christmas to you too, Magnus Bane," Alec smiled.

Snow had begun to fall lightly outside once more, and Alec felt this would be a memory to keep only to himself and Magnus – private and passionate, and never forgotten. As they shared another tender kiss, they knew that they loved each other more than anyone else had ever loved, and – as the warm light from the Christmas tree reflected on their passionate forms – they knew that that would never, ever change.

* * *

**Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you enjoyed, because I certainly enjoyed writing it. I hope you have a wonderful day on Tuesday, regardless of whether you celebrate Christmas or not! **

**And don't forget to review! :) **


End file.
